1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an installation for the mixing of a given quantity of liquid with a given quantity of powdery solid matter.
2. Background Art
In practice, for instance in dyeing industry, there is the recurring problem of premixing, free from dust, a given quantity of liquid with a given quantity of powdery solid matter which tends to dust, such as a pigment. Subsequently, such mixes are as a rule ground and dispersed in agitator mills. When pigment is added to liquid, paint or lacquer will be produced in the subsequent agitator mill. In practice, the problem of the dustfree mixing of such solid matter and liquid has so far not been satisfactorily solved. Moreover, the simultaneous uniting of the entire charges, i.e. of the entire given quantity of liquid and the entire given quantity of powdery solid matter, will as a rule lead to strong agglomerations, rendering the ensuing grinding and dispersing process more difficult and complicated. In this application, the terms "liquid" and "solid matter" also imply the plural of each term.
A device for wetting and dispersing powdery solid matter in liquids is known from PCT WO 92/21436, having a disk-shaped rotor arranged in a dispersion chamber. Provision is made for a powdery solid matter inlet on one side of the disk-shaped rotor and for the liquid inlet on the other side of the disk-shaped rotor. The powdery solid matter and the liquid are united in a wetting chamber in a marginal zone of the rotor disk. A liquid/powder mix outlet is arranged at the outer edge of the wetting chamber which surrounds the rotor disk. The liquid and the powdery solid matter are supplied by suction by means of the high-speed driven rotor disk. The powdery solid matter can be sucked from a hopper disposed above the device and/or from a bag, storage tank or the like by way of a hose. Furthermore, the SOFW Journal entitled "Cosmetics Detergents Specialities", 2nd folder of April 1992, pages 2 through 4, teaches, in this known device, to connect the outlet of the device with the liquid storage tank so that the liquid is circulated through the device, the solid matter thus concentrating in the liquid. The suction of the powdery solid matter is comparatively difficult and depends on quite a few influencing variables, such as the flow behavior of the powdery solid matter.